Kiss me Kill me
by skullycandy12
Summary: Kakashi is a NewYork detective who gains the unwanted attention of a top Yakuza boss,Uchiha Itachi. In this tale of love and hate who will win and who will lose this game of seduction.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Kiss Me Kill Me  
By Skullycandy12

**Kakashi is a NewYork detective who gains the unwanted attention of a top Yakuza boss, Uchiha Itachi. In this tale of love and hate who will win and who will lose this game of seduction?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi carelessly lifted up the yellow tape around the building that had the words evidence written on it in bold black ink. He briefly flash his badge at a fellow officer showing him that he had clearance to the murder scene.

''Hatake over here!.'' A man said waving his arms back and fourth flagging Kakashi down said. Kakashi took one last swig of his coffee before he throw it away in a green trash can beside him.

The smell of dry blood hung in the air as he made his way over to his partner of nine months two days and three hours, But whose counting. Iruka Umino was transfer to Kakashi prescient nine months ago when Kakashi old partner Obito was killed in the line of fire. When a stray bullet hit the man piercing a vital artery. He bleed out before paramedics arrived on the scene.

''So what happened?'' Kakashi ask as he lift the white sheet covering the victims. The victim consist of two males both had body piercing and tattoos symbolizing what gang they belong to.

''Well from the look of it a territory dispute happened ending with both of them shot dead.'' Iruka said reading from his brown notebook in his hands. While Iruka was talking something shiny in the background caught Kakashi eye. He tried to get a better view but before he could the car took off.

''Hey are you listening to me?'' Iruka ask waving his hands in front of Kakash face trying to grab the man attention.

''Huh?'' Kakashi ask earning himself a long sign from his partner. Iruka rank his hand through his hair making a few loose strands stick out before he repeat what he said.

Kakashi laid white sheet back over the victims and got out of the way as the paramedics came to take the bodies to the morgue. ''This makes the third gang related killing this week.'' Kakashi said as Iruka and him began to walking to their squad cars. The wind was blowing trash across parking lot when Iruka notice a white enveloped taped side door of their car.

Kakashi walk casually up to the door with his gun in hands with the safety off of it. He rip the enveloped off the door and look over his shoulder at Iruka and mouth it's safe.

Kakashi put his gun back into it's holder and torn open the blank enveloped revealing a letter written in fresh blood. Kakashi knew the letter was just wriiten by the way the blood was still dripping down the paper.

Goosebumps broke out on Kakashi as he read swiftly through the letter.

_''I am tempted to learn more about you, I have been watching you for a while Kakashi and I want you. I am a man who is quite capable of getting anything I want. Whether it's legal or illegal. Tonight meet me at Du Palaiis -Royal at 8:00 sharp. Do not be late! I know you have quite of record of being late and am I not very tolerable person._

-Crimson eyes-

''What dose the letter say?'' Iruka ask as he watch Kakashi crumple the paper and stick it into his pocket.

''Noting just some prank, probable just some kids trying mess with with us.'' It wasn't very hard to see that Iruka didn't believe what Kakashi said. Hell even Kakashi didn't believe the bullshit that just came out of his mouth. He didn't want to drag Iruka into this. He knew he had a stalker for a while but hesitated to do anything about seeing how he didn't have any proof to back it up. Well didn't have any proof until now.

* * *

''Boss I tape that letter to the car door just like you ask.'' A man with light blue skin and shark like feature said as he approach a black limo with tinted windows. One window was rolled down reveling a shadow like character with demon like eyes.

Itachi reach into his trench coat and threw a wad of cash into Kisame waiting hands and nod as the limo drove off.

''Where to sir?''

Itachi lean his head on the car window and mumble his address as his mind drifted to the date he had scheduled for tonight with his new current obsession.

* * *

Kakashi silently avoiding Iruka eyes slip into the passenger of the squad car. He felt like a child being scold by his mother which was really dumb seeing how Iruka was a man .

Well a man whose really in touch with his feminine side but a man none the less.

By the time Kakashi was done with case report and putting the evidence in the record room it was around 7:12. Kakashi bite on his lower lip and decide it was best to confront his admire head on . Running home for a quick shower and a pair of clean clothes by the time he was done he had made it to the restaurant around 8:30.

* * *

**Author notes - I was reading Fake in this story just pope into my mind I hope you all like it and what do you all want to see happen to Kakashi** **for being late to his dinner date with Itachi? Something pervert I hope! **

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kakashi is a NewYork detective who gains the unwanted attention of a top Yakuza boss, Uchiha Itachi. In this tale of love and hate who will win and who will lose this game of seduction?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Impatiently Itachi start to tap his foot under the table. His eye dart to the clock hanging on the wall to the door of the restaurant. He had warn Kakashi about his no existing patients . ''But I see he wants to test the water.'' Itachi mumble as took a sip of his whiskey.

''So this is it, huh?'' Kakashi inhale the chilly air of downtown Newyork city . The Du Palaiis -Royal was decrepit stone building with classic architect feature that made the building stand above the rest in central park. The pulsing music spilled out of the french restaurant onto the sidewalk,Where Kakashi seem to be frozen at.

''So this is it,huh?'' Kakashi ask himself as inhale chilly night air of downtown. Kakashi nervously chew on his bottom lip before he push open the door of french restaurant.

Immediately Kakashi caught the attention of a waiter who was cocking an eyebrow at Kakashi casual clothing. ''Est'ce que je pourrais vous aider? The waiter ask as she walk over to Kakashi. Her chestnut brown hair flowing behind her.

Kakashi reach into his jacket and flash his F.B.I. badge at her. ''What can I do for you officer?'' Alex said in English as she nervously start to play with her hair.

''I'm looking for a guest, umm I believe his name is Crimson Eyes.'' Alex fearfully gasp,''Y-our Cri . . . Crim. . . . . Crimson Eyes guest?!''  
Alex stumble over words fearfully stepping back from Kakashi. '' Monsieur it's not wise to involved yourself with that man he dangerous.''

''I know but can you still take me to him?''

''Oui,but he doesn't just see anyone monsieur.'' Alex weakly said as she indicate with her hands for him to follow her. Kakashi nod his head and said,''Well I'm not just anyone darling!''

Alex lead Kakashi throught many hall and up a flight of steps when she sudden stop at a huge door that had the words V.I.P wriiten in french and English.

''Il y a quelqu'un ici pour vous voir monsieur?'' Alex voice carried easily through the door. Kakashi felt his heart rate speed up as he heard the door unlock then open.

''Please be carefully monsieur.'' Alex whispered to Kakashi as she took her leave. Kakashi stood archway of the door alone when cold deep voice demanded that he come in.

''Well here goes noting.'' Kakashi mumble.

As Kakashi walk in the lushes room Itachi straighten up his physique brushing a couple of louse black strands from his face. Kakashi immediately notice how extravagant the room was. But that wasn't the only thing Kakashi notice.

Smoldering red eyes were looking at him with such intensity Kakashi thought the mysterious man was staring into his soul. ''Are you Crim. . . . ''

''Your late,I fucking told you to come on time!.'' Itachi said cutting Kakashi off in mid sentence. Kakashi shudder the man voice sent an oddly warm chill down his spine. '' I came didn't I,you know I could of turn you into the police. Stalking someone is ageist the law you know?''

Itachi merely chuckle,''Do you think the police can do anything to me?'' Itachi rhetorically said in a deep superior tone. Kakashi vigorously shook his head. ''No one is above the law.''

As Kakashi said this he could feel Crimson eye piercing gaze on his body. ''Don't look at me like that.'' Kakashi though, he felt as thought Itachi was eye fucking his body with his which was werid way to put it but he was.

* * *

**Author notes- This chapter is short beause (drum roll please) I have writer block. lol to make up for this short chapter chapter three will be around 1500 words. Also any Idea no matter how small is very much wanted. By the way the french words my be off a little.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kakashi is a NewYork detective who gains the unwanted attention of a top Yakuza boss, Uchiha Itachi. In this tale of love and hate who will win and who will lose this game of seduction?**

* * *

''I will look at you however I please.'' Itachi said as if he was answering Kakashi thoughts. Kakashi scowl at the smug grin on the other man face.  
Kisame had long since pull out a chair for Kakashi at gesture that had long didn't go unnoticed. Kakashi refused to sit he didn't want to be here and wasn't about to pretend he did.

Itachi cock his eyebrow but didn't say anything.. Instead he snap his fingers giving Kisame I silent order to seat the detective. Kisame grasp Kakashi roughly by the shoulder pushing him down into his chair. So he was now facing Itachi .

''See that wasn't so hard.'' Itachi mock as Kakashi bit his cheek to kept the sly remark he had on the tip of his toughen from coming out. ''Your parable wondering why you are here and who am. Right?''

Kakashi rolled his eyes and cross his hands over his chest. ''Is it that obvious!'' Kakashi sarcastically gasp .

''To put it simple I like you. You seem to spark my interest so how much will it cost to own you.'' Itachi said grabbing a check book out of his pocket. Whatever the price was he was willing to pay.

''Are . . . . . you out of your bloody mind buying a person is ageinst the law. I'm a cop you asshole.'' Kakashi said stood up and turn to walk out the room.

''You'll find out soon enough that the law isn't something at can stop me. So think about my offer I can buy you willing or by force.'' Itachi stood up as well as he did his long black hair fell slightly onto his face on one side.

This was the first time Kakashi notice the man crimson eyes. They were the shade of blood with blackness swirling around in them. The look behind those eyes was emotionless and cruel. Like he had trick death and got away with it.

Itachi place a piece of paper into Kakashi jacket as he walk past to the door. ''See you later Mr. detective.''

* * *

Kakashi was laying restlessly in his bed looking up at the card Itachi slip into his pocket before the man left.

"Hmm..." Kakashi muttered softly as he felp the card over to the back, He notice a phone number and a name was engrave on the back in gold.

_''Should I call?''_Kakashi scolded at himself mentally and shook his head, rolling his neck to ease the tension that had built in his shoulders. Kakashi put his phone back down on the dresser and turn off his lamp.

It was already late and he had to get up in the morning soon to finish the case reports he and Iruka had to turn into the Commissioner office.

* * *

Iruka sat at his desk rubbing his temples in annoyance He had been waiting for Kakashi to come since 8:00 am and was now going on 10:30. ''That man has no sense of time what so ever.''

Kakashi enter the precinct building with a jelly doughnut half way in his mouth and two coffee's in a cup holder. He knew Iruka was going to be pissed at him again for being late. So he stop and got coffee hoping to coax the man into forgiving him.

''Hey sorry for being late there was this old lady who got hit by a-

''Save it Kakashi your forgiven. Thanks for the coffee.'' Iruka said grabbing a cup from the cup holder Kakashi was juggling in his arms as he swallowed the last bit of his breakfast

''Awwww but their really was an old lady this time.'' Kakashi joke.

* * *

Itachi sat in the middle of traffic with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. It was rush hour and because he didn't listening to his driver Itachi had chosen to take the highway he was now stuck with about 300 other cars on the road.

Taking out his cell phone Itachi redial Pein number.

''Hey.''

''Yeah I got stuck in traffic . No I'll still be there.''

Itachi rolled his eye's as Pein began to lecture him on the importance of being on time.

''Why are you rounding us up all the sudden anyway? Yeah I want to know that why I ask stupid!''

''Hmmmmm dose the others know yet?''

* * *

'So why dose the commissioner want us in his office all of a the sudden. It can't be because I was late was it?'' Kakashi ask cocking his visible eyebrow at Iruka.  
''No. I heard the old man was retiring and wanted to introduced the new commissioner who is transferring from Los Angele's district. Before he leaves.''

* * *

**Author notes : I decide to let my reader choose who they want as the new commissioner.**

A) Ibiki

B) Asuma

C) Lady Tsunade

D) Zabuza

**E)Minato**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kakashi is a NewYork detective who gains the unwanted attention of a top Yakuza boss, Uchiha Itachi. In this tale of love and hate who will win and who will lose this game of seduction?**

* * *

''He is young but he is not the hot head type. He is quite the opposite. He plays it cool . . . . aloof. He can't ever be read, can shake down guys who are armed and twice his size.'' Tsunade read the case file on the imperious gang leader Uchiha Itachi. The boy was around the age of 17 and already on the the highest alert of the Federal bureau of investigation. ''Why hasn't he been brought in yet?''

''The thing is we don't have enough evidence to bring him in. The boy knows how to cover his track or someone does a hell of a fine job watching out for him.'' Hiruzen Sarutobi said as he struck his white beard.

* * *

''Akatsuki? Never heard of them.'' Itachi said as he entered the run down Mahjong Parlor following the man in front of him. Pein chuckled .''You shouldn't, we tend to linger in the shadow if you would say.''

Itachi smirked. ''You know I'mnot looking for work. I thought you would get that when I killed your gang member who so poorly decided to stalk me.''  
''They were disposable street rats without paperwork or fingerprints in the system. I doubt they would be missed.'' Pein said meeting Itachi gaze.

* * *

Kakashi and a couple of other detectives from around the precinct building were standing outside the commissioner office .  
''So what do you think he looks like ? I bet a really prick.'' Hayate said poping his gum in his mouth. Kakashi was sitting on Hayate's desk staring at the closed door of the commissioner.

Sarutobi had pulled the binds down around his office so no one could see in leaving them in suspense's. ''Well we don't need another dude this dump already crawling with them. What we needed is a touch of femaleness.'' Genma twirled his toothpick in his mouth as he gave Jiraiya a high five without turning his head away from the door.

* * *

Sitting in her office, Tsunade shivered in her chair. Uchiha Itachi was no joke at all. The boy was born into the yakuza life style but something bothered her while she was reading his case file. ''Why dose it say next to kin all other family member beside his younger brother deceased? ''

''Because solely he is responsible for the slaughter of his entire clan and family, sparing only his brother life. The judge dismissed the case saying it was a rival clan despite his younger brother testifying against him.''

* * *

''Smoke?'

Pein raised a cigarette to his mouth as he shook the box in front of Itachi face.''I don't think you made me come all this way just for a quick smoke now did you ?'' Itachi said drawing a cigarette from the pack. Pein brought his lighter to the end of it and lit it.

''No I didn't. I brought you here to recruit you into our organization. '' Pein exhale a long puff of smoke when he talked making the room smell like Cherry Bomb. Cherry Bomb was only brand Pein buys. The smell reminds him of his back stabbing ex-girlfriend Konan .

* * *

Tsunade leaned over the table and shook Sarutobi hand. As she did she flash the man a large amount of her cleavage. ''I will do my best so don't worry so much.'' Tsunade said flashing the man a big smile.

Sarutobi shook his head slightly and grin.''I know you will or I would never have picked you.'' Tsunade's heels echoed throught the small room as she got up an walked to the door.

''Hey. . . . . .shhhhhhhhh . . . . I think someone is coming out.'' Kakashi was on the edge of his seat as the door opened releaving a curvious blond women standing in the doorway.

''Hello bitches ,my name is Tsunade and as of today I'll be working with you here in the precinct as your new commissioner.'' As Tsunade took a bow all men started to cheer and whistle.

''She's per. . . perf . . . . perfect!'', Genma said as he watched Tsunade's boobs jiggle up and down as she talked. ''And she's blond. There is a God.'' Hayate added.

* * *

''I'm not expecting your answer right away. I know you like to ponder and think so I'll wait until tonight.'' Pein said, placing a reassuring hand on Itachi shoulder.

''Not tonight I have plans with a certain someone.''

* * *

**A\N: Googledi I'm not a big Iruka fan either but I choose him because I think he would have great chemistry with Kakashi if they were ever to pair up together for a mission or something. Kyrstal I will add Minato into the story but as a cop striving for Kakashi's attention. Hope you like it.**

**Please review you know you want to! lol**


End file.
